User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 5
On Radar (Part 1) We did what Alex wanted us to do. I put the laxative in the cake and the digital web camera that Alex placed in the caferteria recorded the entire event. Right before I went to school, I saw the video that Alex posted on YouTube. Man, was it gross. Some of the teachers actually did right on the spot. Others ran out of the caferteria and possibly made it to the bathroom. In some ways, I enjoyed the practical joke. On the other hand, I didn't becuase not all of them deserved such treatment. When I got to the school, everyone was watching the video on their cellphones. Alot of them were laughing at the the results on the teachers. I regrouped with my friends and asked if they saw the video yet. "That was the job that Alex made us do? What was the point?" Markel asked. "There is no point. He just does what he wants to do without reason. It's what he always do", I told him. "Do you think the teachers might know that it was....us....that did it?" Jill asked. "For my sake, I hope they don't know. Odds are they're going to assume that it was one of the cliques that did it and punish them. We're probably fine", I told her. Okay, I didn't really think that we were fine. Alex could use it against us at any moment if we tried anything against him. Hell, I had a feeling that he was going to use us for more of his dirty work. And it ain't going to be easy either. The bell rung and we went to our first period class. Man, I wish I didn't have Chemistry with Ms. Ferguson for first period alone. I am really lonely in that class. Everyone in that class was either afraid of me or was an asshole. Especially Carl Jenkins in there who tries to get me kicked me out of the class. One day, he poured some very dangerous chemicals onto Ms. Ferguson's desk in a attempt to frame me. Luckily, she saw him do it when she stepped back into the classroom. He recieved two months of detention, which was really satisfying for me since he tried to get me in trouble. When I got to Ms Ferguson's class, I got my assignment off her desk and started working on it before the rest of the students got in. A few minutes later, Ms. Ferguson came into the room. She looked real mad today. Must be due to the cake yesterday. She was in the video as well and she ended up crapping all over herself in front of the camera. That video had a thousand likes so far, she was probably the reason why. "Class, today during all four class periods, you each will be pulled out of class and sent to the office for questioning. We wanna know who was responsible for the prank that was pulled last night". Just when she said that, the intercom came on. "Will Clayton Mason please come to the principal's office? I repeat, will Clayton Mason please come to the front office?" Oh crap, I thought to myself. They must know something. But how? Ms. Ferguson took the hall pass off her desk and then handed it to me. I walked out of the classroom and head straight to the front office. When I got to the office, Principal White was waiting for me right outside his door. "Clayton, come into my office. I need to have a word with you", he ordered. Without hesitation, I walked right on in. He closed the door behind him and then told me, "Sit down". Principal Dan White was pretty much a mean old bastard for a school principal. He was probably in his mid to late 50s, had gray hair and had a booming voice. He was one of many who feared Alex McCormick, but he has always tried to find a way to get me kicked me out of the school since the beginning of time. Well, okay since he first got the job. It wasn't a surprise to me that he probably suspects me of doing the prank. "Now since you're here, I want to ask you about the incident yesterday. Were you involved?" he asks. "No sir, I have nothing to do with it", I lied. He stared at me in disbelief for a second, then told me, "I had a student tell me that he saw you on school grounds yesterday at around 4:50". "I was there only to get my homework that I accidently left in my locker. That is all. I don't know what caused the teachers to spoil themselves in the caferteria", I told him. I knew he didn't believe me, but there was no way he could expel me. He doesn't have any evidence on me. That was clear. He went up right next to my ear and whispered, "I know you did it. I don't have any evidence yet, but I will soon enough find some. And when I do find the evidence, you are d-o-n-e fucked". "I'm not the one who did the prank. You will never find anything on me", I told him. "Get the hell out of my office. I'll find out soon enough", he told me. I got up from my seat and left his office. I walked down the hall, thinking about how Principal White might eventually catch up with what I'm doing. I don't know what I'll do if he does catch on. I just hope Alex doesn't sell me out or make me do something that will get me noticed. I'll have to be very careful in the future. But with my luck, I'll eventually get caught. Category:Blog posts